Sadism and Masochism
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Thundercracker and Skywarp have an unusual relationship, if you can call it that. SLASH.


Y'know, I haven't actually seen this universe's pairing in fics much. Maybe I'm just not looking that closely, but I was upset there were basically squat. So I just wrote my own, yay! (And still there is not enough satisfaction. :'[ Boo.)

BUT. What initially was supposed to be just a short drabble of Skywarp [pitifully] topping Thundercracker turned into THIS NOVEL-ESQUE BITCH.

**Title**: Sadism and Masochism  
**Rating**: MA  
**Warnings**: Wee, mech sex! Also, very mild profanity. Mostly mech sex, though. This story has a D/s [Domination & submission] theme to it, meaning it's pretty rough and mean sex. Because the author is mean. It may seem like non-con, but I wouldn't go as far to say that. All in, eye, beholder, etc.  
**Pairing**: Thundercracker/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
**Summary**: Thundercracker and Skywarp have an unusual relationship. _Transformers: Animated_-verse, nuhu.  
**Disclaimer**: No, I own none of this. :'/

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**:

**Sex**:  
There's a handful of ways TFs can have [fanon] sex. I kinda made my own version up, which can be described sort of like plug and play. There is a cord I called the CDC (Circulatory/Circulation Directory Cord) which is used to circulate energon/energy from the spark, through the body and back, just like a human heart with its blood vessels. One end can be removed and connected to another's port and, after some spark fondling, energy accumulated by the body can be exchanged between both bodies. However, without the other end connected, the spark eventually accumulates too much energy and overloads ala ORGASM. In another version [not the one used in here], the spark can overload just fine without the CDC. In this case, the cord is needed, as you'll see. [I needed to have me some cruel sex harharhar.]

The sex used in this fic is like the above, but also uses a combination of sticky (only in the aspect that groins are sensitive areas; none of that spike andvalve stuff) and ideas I got from Japanese fanart (wires in necks, hips, etc.; I thought that was very beautiful.) Anyway, I avoided using anything human-like (save the above I mentioned), so I think an M will do just fine without flipping the proverbial lid.

**Time measurements**:  
Differ, like most anyone elses. An orn is a day and a klik is a minute. I only use these two in this fic, so I just supplied translations for them alone.

**Reviews/Concrit/Flames**:

The former two are greatly welcomed! But for flames, I ask that you email any complaints to **CrowTChickATaolDOTcom**. Though srsly avoid bitching about it being slash. srsly.

* * *

**Sadism and Masochism**

By B

* * *

They were alone, for once. It was rare for any of them to be separated for too long a period of time. Starscream usually had them rallied up, barking orders, placing them in his ever so grand schemes, even though half of them usually rolled their optics and just pretended to listen/care. However, when people tend to stay in close quarters together for a long period of time, like any living or sentient object, there's bound to soon become itches with personal space and soon enough, even the most important person in your life will eventually, no matter how close you are, drive you up the wall.

For Starscream and his clones, it always bordered there, because none of them really got along, save Sunstorm. But today was different.

Starscream had gathered up his "children" to discuss his next raid on Earth, but to some, they grew tired of his harebrained schemes. Slipstream was the first to speak up, the femme pointing out all the flaws in his plans and tacking petty insults on to the ends of her sentences just because she could and she firmly believed they were factual statements, not just name calling. Thundercracker stated while he could never possibly see optic to optic with her, as she was inferior like everyone else, he did agree. Ramjet said he didn't agree with either of them, however, but of course that was a lie. Skywarp was too chicken shit to give his opinion and Sunstorm was too busy trying to kiss everyone's ass, thus making his opinion invalid.

That was enough for Starscream, whose ego (aside from Thundercracker's) had taken one too many blows that day. "I hate you guys," he said in a haughty pout before transforming and going off to do the job alone. He didn't need them for this. Hell, with the way things were going, he didn't _want_ them for _anything_. Slipstream commented in a bitchy tone that by Starscream loathing his clones, he essentially loathed himself. Thundercracker snapped and told her there was nothing to loathe about _him_; Starscream was "just jealous."

So that afternoon, the clones had to themselves. Slipstream, who like Starscream could barely stand the sight of her companions, flew off somewhere to be alone. Ramjet was busy "disagreeing" with all the nice things Sunstorm was spreading on him like butter; since neither insisted on ending the conversation, it went into a loop, Sunstorm tacking pretty flowery compliments on his back as he followed the lying Seeker about, the latter stating he was none of those while a soft glow on his faceplates clearly betrayed him. Sunstorm just complimented that as well.

The remaining two Doppelgangers... Well, none of the others knew the extent of their relationship, except they seemed to share one. It was mostly due to Thundercracker trying to find a weaker subject to inflict his bullyish ego upon. Starscream just fought back, Slipstream would take none of his shit, Ramjet would just agree with everything he said (even if he knew he was lying, it was still bothersome) and Sunstorm always felt somehow flattered by being called a "brown nosing suck-up ego-moth."

But then there was Skywarp. Skywarp was a coward, so he was the perfect target. The blue Seeker mocked and teased and taunted and insulted the purple Seeker, who always took the blows with shrieks and apologies. Whenever Thundercracker was around, he cowered and shook and sometimes he hid when he wasn't included in their discussions, elsewhere or behind someone nearby (who would let him stay there, that is.)

Watching the little guy squirm beneath his shadow always boosted the personification of ego that was Thundercracker. Nothing ever got real physical between the two of them, save the times Thundercracker was so in need to vent his temper and remind others around him he was the toughest of them all, he threw a few punches at the yipping purple jet. Slipstream occasionally stepped in when things got, as she put it, "too noisy."

It was more emotional abuse than anything else, though. Thundercracker, besides Starscream, had been known to 'thwap' 'Warp upside the head whenever he got into a tangent of his fears and how things couldn't be done, shouldn't be done, how he refused to do this and that because he was afraid for his safety, security, all that childish, cowardly nonsense that both 'Cracker and 'Screamer found deplorable, even if should the original state his disgust with such he'd be reminded (by Slipstream, naturally) that technically he was him denying his own problems. Ramjet added to the irony by "defending" Starscream and telling her of course he wasn't.

On the rare occasions, however, it would appear that Thundercracker had harbored some sort of "affection," for lack of a better word, for his comrade. There had been a few instances displaying this so-called "affection."

During one run in with the Autobots, Skywarp, who did fight even though he wished not to (despite behind the safety of some sort of barricade), had been struck by one of Ratchet's lasers, disabling his weaponry core. Of course the poor Seeker started flipping out like a fish on land, both figuratively and literally, as the old Autobot came to finish him off.

Thundercracker wasn't exactly doing nothing. He and Prowl were locked in hand to hand combat. But from the corner of his optic, when he spotted his writhing companion, desperately crawling helplessly away from the descending medibot, Thundercracker actually dropped everything he was doing, took flight (much to Prowl's surprise), landed before the shocked Skywarp and took on Ratchet himself, ordering Skywarp to get his useless aft off the field. Skywarp complied warily, nodded his head and flew off in shivers to get himself fixed before reluctantly returning.

Another moment of Thundercracker defending Skywarp came from a fight between their own. Starscream had been in a terribly bad mood (he had lost in a battle with Megatron, _again_) and was off sulking on his little rock, mumbling a billion insults in every language he knew, face tucked in his hands and shoulders tense like a cat's arched back.

Sunstorm had recently gathered information on the data he had been assigned to fetch, but was currently unable to rely aforementioned information to Starscream since the data kept demanding his attention. Slipstream and Thundercracker refused to inform their leader of Sunstorm's discovery; the former because she wanted nothing to do with the "pouting loser," and the latter because he was nobody's errand bot. Ramjet said he would... which meant he wouldn't. So all that was left was poor little Skywarp, still curled up and processors replaying all the terrible injuries he got in that frightening battle with Megatron's gang that morning.

Skywarp couldn't refuse, exactly, though he tried. In the end, the scaredy Seeker went to Starscream and very cautiously approached him, softly asking for his attention in stammers. Starscream was giving him the cold shoulder, but Skywarp was obviously not catching on when after two minutes of "um"s and tittering, he still lingered.

Starscream then stood in a flurry, hiking his wings and blazing his optics to emphasize his rage. He snarled and spat and hissed at the wailing, flailing clone, insulting his obliviousness and insisting that he was only continuing to poke at Starscream for his attention because he "obviously wanted a sound beating." Starscream was extremely happy to oblige and Skywarp quickly squatted, tucked in his knees and threw his arms over his head as Starscream's fist came for a touch down. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

To his surprise, the blow never came. A second later, opening an optic, Skywarp saw Thundercracker holding back Starscream's fist with a hiss. He watched with a slack jaw as the two argued and got in a brief scuffle that ended with Starscream retreating, but not due to his cowardice - he was low on energon and was in no mood to fight someone that might pose a threat. Thundercracker snorted at his leader as he flew off to rest in peace; he warned the blue clone he would pay him back in advance, however, when he was recharged.

Skywarp continued to stare in awe and terror at Thundercracker's bravery. It made a little smile wobble along his faceplates. "T-Thank you," the purple clone swallowed, truly grateful. Thundercracker took a moment to dust himself off, compose himself again before lashing out at Skywarp, who promptly and predictably squealed like a piglet.

"Let's get one thing straight, micro-worm," Thundercracker growled huskily, grabbing Skywarp by a wing and yanking him up, face to face with the agitated Seeker. Thundercracker looked him directly in his frightened optics, before piercing 'Warp's cockpit with a sharp finger, causing him to jump. "No one, and I mean _no one_," Thundercracker snarled and dug the digit deeper against the glass, causing the purple clone to wince, "gets to beat up or harass you except _me_!" His hand flew back to jerk a thumb against his own fuselage. "_Got it_?" he finished with a low scowl.

Skywarp nodded quickly, not stopping until Thundercracker shoved him back by his wing. He rubbed off his hand he had touched the purple Seeker with, as if it were dirty. As he started to walk away, leaving Skywarp trembling in his turbines behind him, he said, "If that obnoxious sparkling gives you anymore trouble, you come directly to _me_." He didn't wait for an affirmation before transforming and flying off.

Skywarp turned and watched him go until he was a speck of blue, leaving behind two thin trails of exhaust. "Y-Yes," he said quietly, hands clasped together. And a smile, perhaps masochistic in nature, returned to his flushed face. "... 'C-Cracker."

* * *

IIII

* * *

If anyone had been around, and if Skywarp wasn't too lost in his fear, one might have suggested Thundercracker had been, was being... nice. Even protective. Only in a sadistic, selfish manner. He'd disagree with this, however; Skywarp was Thundercracker's chew toy and he wasn't keen about sharing _his_ possessions. Slipstream would just say he was pulling a Ramjet, who'd "disagree" with her.

There was also one instance that was not lumped into the above "affectionate" category because it was, plain and simple, far from such. But it was also inexplicable as well. No one knew, of course, but if they did, they'd ask why. They knew why he would do such a thing, as he was a Decepticon bastard desperately in need for it, but what they _didn't_ know is why his ego would allow him to do such a thing with someone else.

Humans were terribly annoying and bothersome creatures, who thought their weapons could possibly bring harm to the alien invaders. They were like paper cuts or stepping on a thorn; small, barely any damage, but they stung _a lot_. And like roaches, they kept coming back for more, failure after failure. (Starscream would subconsciously give them credit for this.)

It just so happened some British scientist had to get caught up in the whole Autobot vs. Decepticon battle. However, she was like dozens of others, misanthropic about robots, hating any type of them, good or bad. She bragged on a telecast that she had created a virus that would effect only alien robot life forms after months of research. Pretending she genetically designed it only to attack Decepticons, it secretly wormed itself into the Autobot's systems as well, making everyone sick.

There was a flaw in her experiment, like most all of the others, primarily because they were not entirely aware of all the workings and powers of their guinea pigs. The virus did effect the robots, but it did not eat at their innards like terminates; rather, it just gave them something equivalent of the human flu. It spread, as it was airborne, so no Autobot or Decepticon was safe.

Ratchet, having been a medic for so long, had many programs upgraded and installed that protected him from all types of viruses. This one was no different and unlike his berth ridden partners, it gave him little more than just a 24 hour long sniffle. Alongside Sumdac, the two worked on finding the creator of the virus to demand the cure.

The robot-flu lasted approximately a week for the Autobots, after they finally got the engineer to 'fess up the medicinal treatments. For the Decepticons, it was longer, all until Lugnut managed to acquire the cure for himself (leaving the scientist's laboratories completely destroyed.)

Starscream and his clones had fallen victim to the virus, and would be the last ones to get its cure before Thundercracker finally managed to steal the information from the Decepticons. Nearly two weeks passed and they spent their days and nights groaning and moaning, recharging for hours on end or pacing, sick and unable to rest, their systems too flurried to let them recharge. Their energon levels were low, making them sluggish and weaker.

Perhaps it was quiet desperation for some energon that led Thundercracker to Skywarp that night two days before they'd get the virus deleted from their CPUs. Skywarp was curled in the fetal position, shivering, sniffling, moaning; it would appear as if everything was just fine as this was normal behavior. However, it was only worse brought by sickness and he rolled around in a ball all day, complaining and whining about the pain.

Skywarp was exhausted, he wanted to recharge, he needed the rest badly, but his systems were overworking themselves like mad, trying over and over again to do _something_ to get rid of the damned virus, like a human's immunity system. And much like a fever, his body temperature spiked, his fans thrumming and hissing as if they were about to break down. The overworking of his coolants caused steam to emit in thin little clouds from his turbines, moist and beading along his chassis.

It was actually a relatively quiet and peaceful day, despite the circumstances. Everyone was too sick to insult or annoy each other. Instead, they each separated in their own spots at their moon base, to rest and attempt to heal on their own. They only occasionally regrouped when they attempted to raid ships for energon, failing pitifully each time due to their current states.

When sick, the body requires lots of fluids to help pass the illness. Though fluids would only hinder the virus slightly, they badly needed the energy to function. If they didn't function, offlining could lead to the virus spreading without any obstacles; then it could escalate into something deadly.

Skywarp was burying his face into the cold surface of the ground, about to bash his head in in an attempt to knock himself out. It was then that he felt a cold shadow pour over him, adding more to the chills in his circuitry. The purple Seeker looked up and saw Thundercracker standing there; he managed to keep his domineering posture, but he was in just as weak a state as his "friend."

Skywarp remembered calling his name, asking him what he needed, before it happened all too quickly for him to grasp. Thundercracker pushed Skywarp onto his back and hard against the ground. Skywarp had continued to question what he was doing and finally, Thundercracker answered. "Shut up," he hissed, "I need this more than you do."

The purple clone decided not to argue, but his mouth flew open when he realized just what Thundercracker had in mind. "Y-You can't do that!" he cried, reaching to shut his fuselage as Thundercracker pried it open, revealing the mere sliver that was his spark bundled in cords. Thundercracker just glared at it thoughtfully before pushing away his hands. "T-This is dangerous!" the purple clone cried.

"Shut up," Thundercracker grumbled, opening his own cockpit. In coils around his own fragment of Allspark were thick wires. He yanked out one connection, the port releasing a hiss of coolant. Skywarp's mouth just continued to flap open and shut in awe and fear as the egotistical Seeker carelessly pulled out one connection of an identical cord in Skywarp's torso. Skywarp jumped as more steam gushed forth.

No words of warning as Thundercracker plugged himself into the vacant port. A second later, computers humming with responses and orders, Skywarp felt his system suddenly invaded by a second foreign entity alongside the virus. He felt data streaming past his optics, various processors and system programs flooding his body, leaving their quarters, all bubbling towards his spark.

Skywarp twisted and wriggled beneath Thundercracker, optics offline and squinting, dental plates clamped together, little pained hisses escaping from between them. Thundercracker, however, remained completely poised if not agitated looking, as usual. He felt nearly half of his remaining energy moving to a port in his chest, the very port to which the blue Seeker was connected. Then, with his back arching, Thundercracker began to drain his fellow clone of the energon he had ordered his just as cowardly and sickly servers to supply.

It was a rush for the both of them. Thundercracker felt some of his exhausted systems reboot as the energon now flooded his chassis, whirs of machinery echoing from within. It even caused him to shake a little. For Skywarp, it was just an equally interesting experience, but not as comforting or giving. It felt... strange; it was like he could feel himself being sucked dry, squeezed like an orange of its juices. It pinched and hurt as it was slurped out, given to his glowering companion. Parts of his body went offline void of the energon, and with a final jerk of his chassis, he bucked beneath Thundercracker, their cockpits grinding.

This caused Thundercracker's attention to snap and draw him back to reality. His optics widened in surprised as he saw just a thin sheet of gray start to ghost its way over the whining purple jet's body. Thundercracker then disconnected himself, yanking out his code with a growl. When the connection was lost, Skywarp collapsed, offline; his body, to conserve energy, quickly transformed itself into jet form. Even recharging, he was still shaking, still graying.

Thundercracker connected both their wires back into their respective ports, shutting both his and Skywarp's fuselages. Standing to wobbly knees, he knew the energon Skywarp supplied was nowhere near enough to the capacity he needed. However, it gave him just enough to transform and make a flight to Earth.

If asked why he'd do something so intimate with someone given his ego, it was an easy answer, really: he didn't want to die.

Thundercracker had been the one to both find a cure as well as bring enough energon back to stabilize his friends good enough for them to gather more on their own. For Skywarp, it took a little more, but eventually he returned online in his robot mode, back to a dark purple and black. As he stood for the first time in days, he saw the blue Seeker glaring over him. Had he been watching him? Making sure he would come out of it fine?

Skywarp then shuddered at the memory of how he had gotten into such a terrible state. He sheepishly cowered away from Thundercracker, nearly tripping over an empty cube. Thundercracker just snorted and pitched something at his head before rejoining the others. Skywarp fell over from the konk on his head, but when he sat back up, he saw the blue clone had given him, unlike the others, a third cube of the purple energy.

That night and what happened was never brought up again. Skywarp kept a farther distance from Thundercracker some days after, but eventually things went back to normal. What had happened was between the both of them, and for both of them to forget. Skywarp never would, but Thundercracker appeared to have and why, why this made him feel a little... hurt, made no sense. Sure, it had been forceful, but the coward did not stop him. He could have fought and ultimately lost, but he chose to let Thundercracker do the extraction. Because of this, the life saving favor he had done being simply brushed off would, of course, offend him.

But maybe it was a little more than just that.

Time would pass. Fights would continue, battles would be lost, some even, shockingly, won. Starscream continued to be an ambitious thorn in everyone's sides. Slipstream remained cynical, Sunstorm a kiss-up, Ramjet a pathetic liar and Thundercracker would continue being a proud dick and Skywarp a little coward afraid of everything. And the female clone would continue to mock Starscream and the sycophantic clone would continue to layer over his pride's wounds with showers of compliments and dishonest clone would disagree and agree and lie the entire time and the egotistical clone would continue boasting and tormenting the cowardly clone and Skywarp would continue to yelp and take it all.

It was all the same all until today.

They were alone, for once. It was unusual for any of them to be separated for too long a period of time. But here they were and it was the opportune time.

Skywarp had been trying to relieve himself of constant doubt and worry by drawing pictures in the dirt, happy things, warm and friendly things. All until Thundercracker casually waltzed up to him, standing on top of the head of the cute petro rabbit 'Warp had been sketching.

Skywarp winced, his optics squinted as he slowly looked up at the blue Seeker, optics meeting his stoic face. He had expected his compatriot to suddenly start kicking and shooting at the dirt, destroying and messing up all his lovely, safe drawings. But, much to his surprise, he did not. And even much _more_ to his surprise, Thundercracker came for a different reason.

"I'm bored," the blue jet said, finger to chest. "You're bored," he said, pointing to Skywarp. Skywarp would have corrected him, told him he was actually quite content and relaxed, but his words would just fall on deaf audio receivers - and fists. "So," 'Cracker sniffed, hands now on his hips, "I've got an activity that'll give us something to do."

Skywarp blinked, tapping his fingers together nervously. "W-What is that?" he asked innocently.

Now he wished he hadn't.

If anyone knew Thundercracker had technically interfaced with the coward, they'd be shocked and continue asking that one reason behind the question 'why.' They would no doubt find themselves speechless if they saw how "low he had sunk" right now, however.

"I-I-I do-don't know if I-I can d-do this..."

In a private place, with no one around for miles, Thundercracker laid out along the ground, his shoulders and head propped up against a boulder. This was a sight for sore eyes, however, when one noticed Skywarp sitting on top of him. The purple clone was straddling Thundercracker's hips, knees bent on each of his sides, his hands continuing to tap and fidget together. Needless to say, he was shaking.

"If I say you can do it, then you can do it," the blue clone insisted, "I don't do this with anyone, you know." He snapped his fingers and wiggled them back at Skywarp's chest. "Open," he ordered.

Skywarp didn't even notice his fuselage open, revealing his tiny spark fragment and cords. "B-But that's just it," he swallowed, wringing his wrists. "Y-You would n-never do this wi-with anyone. You-you don't like anyone or t-think..." _they're good enough_. If he said this, he might be insulting Thundercracker, making the egomaniac feel egotistical. But, wait, if that were true, if Thundercracker only chose to do this with people he deemed worthy, then...

"I said I was bored," Thundercracker snorted, nonchalantly. "Boring around here, not in the mood to blow slag up, figure I'd amuse myself." He chuckled as he yanked out one of the more thinner wires from 'Warp's chest, causing him to yip. "Good entertainment around here's hard to find - that is, something original; not the same old slag the insignificant maggot-drones do orn in and orn out here."

Skywarp felt a little hurt, but said nothing. He watched Thundercracker connect the wire to a small socket in his neck. "But I-I always thought you did... did..." He couldn't finish it. Thundercracker just busied himself by putting in various thin cords and wires from the purple Seeker's torso into his neck, his wrists, his hips. Skywarp gulped and finished, "... T-This stuff with p-people you, uh, they say, um... I think, love? Y-Yeah, with people you lo-!" He paused; Skywarp hiccuped on the rest of the word, optics wide. A purple glow came to his metal cheeks at the mere idea that Thundercracker could harbor such feelings. Especially for... for... "D-Does this mean you-you..." he swallowed again. "That you l-lo-lov-lo-"

"What are you babbling about? I'm not listening," Thundercracker grunted after snapping a wire into place on his right hip. He opened his fuselage to his 'friend.' "Set yourself up."

Skywarp faltered a little and decided not to repeat his incomplete question. He just fumbled with all the wires, shaking, afraid he might damage them, or they damage him. He took the braid of thin blue wires, unwound them then began connecting them in the proper ports along his body. Thundercracker gave a loud disapproving sigh, showing his patience was growing thin.

Skywarp apologized and half-assed when putting in the rest of the cords. He hoped he did it right. Thundercracker didn't seem to think otherwise; well, as approving as someone like him got. "Now, steel icing on the oil cake," he hummed and slowly trailed a long, clawed finger along the cord wrapped around Skywarp's spark. Skywarp winced and tensed before, with a deep throated chuckle in his vocal processors, Thundercracker yanked one connection out of its port, stopping the energon flow between body and spark. Without the connection, the body could circulate the energon itself, but only for a short period of time.

Skywarp remembered Thundercracker had used his own Circulation Directory Cord to suck up his dwindling energon during their time of sickness. Now it seemed the favor might be returned. To think of it as a favor, however, was false; Thundercracker was only in this for the fun. And it wasn't like he was going to connect it to his own CDC socket. Instead, he disconnected the wiring to a waste processor; it served to dispel excess energy the system booted in an attempt to keep from overloading when energon was at too abnormal a high level.

Luckily for Skywarp, it wasn't the waste processor used to dispel of the unwanted chemicals in the energon. He might have just flown off screaming then. But all and all, it was a disappointment. "Y-You're not going to-to Balance...?" he murmured sheepishly. From the information he gathered by studying various mainframe systems (and Starscream's knowledge which they came equipped with - though the power in which to _use_ this knowledge varied), a perfect interface was balanced. Two mechs, or two femmes or one mech and one femme, whichever so desired, would each plug one connection of their CDC into the others, resulting in a fair and powerful share of equal energy from spark and body pulses, a Balance.

But it appeared as if Skywarp would be the only one giving. And by being connected to this waste processor, any energy that the body found unusable would be recycled through him. He was, basically, getting the leftovers. Still, it wasn't a surprise, Thundercracker choosing to interface this way. Especially if Skywarp was going to be the one giving. It all appeared as a matter of equality, even a little selflessness on the blue clone's part, but of course in the end that was all just a cover up for more egotistical desires.

The cowardly Seeker, however, did not complain. If he had, he'd know where those words would go. Absolutely nowhere.

"You'll feel slag too," Thundercracker grunted. Really, the little bastard should feel _honored_, _blessed_ even, that he was willing to interface with him. Ungrateful sparkling. "Now that we're all set up," he said, looking himself and his partner over one last time, "let's get started."

Skywarp nodded fearfully before shrieking when Thundercracker reached for the spark sliver in his chest. "No! You can't do that!" he squealed, plating instantly locking over the spark, protecting it.

Thundercracker's faceplates twisted with irritation. "How the Pit else are we going to get things started?" he demanded.

"We-" Skywarp shut his mouth. He... honestly didn't know how this started. Extraction required code commands and, of course, consent from the giving systems. But with interfacing, it appeared in order to get the full experience, something else had to be done. "... We, uh." He tittered. "Uh..."

"Of course your tiny cerebral processor wouldn't know," Thundercracker grunted, annoyed. He pointed at the concealed spark. "Touch-activate the slagging spark, or what we manage to have, causes pulses. Like a jumpstart. We can't exactly bond here," he explained. He was right; to sparkbond, meant the removal of sparks from the body to mingle and join together. However, their sparks weren't exactly sparks, all things considered, and the process would be much too dangerous and risky to take. Thundercracker wasn't willing to offline himself permanently for a shag.

Skywarp bit into his bottom lip component. "O-Okay..." he hummed heavily. "If you say so..." The plating over the Allspark chip parted slowly, nervously. The tear of crystal glowed faintly, clearly just as afraid as its owner. Thundercracker just smirked and reached his hand inside, and, with only the slightest of a touch of his finger, the little spark lit up white hot and immediately sent Skywarp groaning and shivering. Upon contact, the spark released a wave of energy, which crashed right into Thundercracker's systems.

Thundercracker grunted with pleasure, his grin still crooked. He continued to fondle the tiny spark, forcing it to generate more and more waves. Skywarp curled into his touch, wanting more, wanting to _feel_ more. His spark was sending energy to all the connected ports, but the pulses Thundercracker's spark returned were heavily filtered through the cord connected to the waste processor. Still, he did get to feel the energy that passed through the glitching circuits in his throat, wrists, chest and hips. His body shivered and creaked with loud groans at whatever it got.

After a few clenches, Thundercracker withdrew his hand, much to Skywarp's dismay. The purple Seeker looked down at Thundercracker with dim optics, his face pale but glowing. "You get the gist of it," Thundercracker said and sat back, stretching his arms comfortably beside him. "Now _you_ do it. Show me what you got."

Skywarp stared before nodding. "A-All right," he murmured, sitting up as best as he could. He watched Thundercracker stare at him, anticipating quietly, a small smile on his face. His systems whirred up and down, like an inhale and an exhale, before his twitching fingers dove into his own chest, where he could feel the heat the glowing spark was generating.

Finally, with another whir, his digits brushed against the spark, pulled back then planted themselves firmly against the surface. His body shook as another wild pulse coursed through his chassis and into Thundercracker's. It eventually made its way back into his system and though not as powerful, it still gave him chills.

Thundercracker made another grumble, before the smile tugged a little higher. "Not bad for someone the likes of you," he complimented, or something close to it.

Skywarp took it quite to heart - so to speak. He gave his spark another push and got the same result. It was pleasant, so he continued the process repeatedly.

However, no matter how nice and pleasant it felt, it eventually bored Thundercracker. It was too soft, too dull, not enough to fully arouse him. "Come on, do it a little harder, you big sparkling," he seethed as more energy dwindled from his circuits into Skywarp's.

Skywarp blinked, suddenly feeling very inadequate and nervous. "I-I..." he muttered. "What do I..." He looked down at his chestplates.

Thundercracker growled, irate. "You do _this_!" he snapped before plunging his hand inside Skywarp and _squeezing_ his spark. Skywarp howled, jolting in Thundercracker's lap as the bit of spark thrashed him with a powerful surge of energy. When it reached Thundercracker a few seconds later, he was grinning again, laughing a little. "That's it! That's it!" he cackled before squeezing the spark again, causing the same effect and an even louder wail from his partner.

"'C-Cracker, it-it's-" Skywarp stammered, his temperature core's heat causing his fans to turn on full blast.

"'Cracker'?" Thundercracker chortled. "Never been called that. Did you make that up yourself? Doesn't sound that great a nickname for me. But I suppose it'll do." He thought for a second as another wave of forced energy swam through their systems, causing Skywarp to jerk forward. "I could call you 'Warp in return? I bet you'd like that."

Skywarp shivered. "I..." He would love that.

Thundercracker smirked, his hand moving away from the spark flickering, as if it were panting. "Maybe another time I'm in a charitable mood," he cooed before shoving the palm of his hand right into the spark. There came a burst of light from Skywarp's chest as the cords and wires sparked out of control. It was a strong gush of energy, even causing Thundercracker to gasp out in surprise and pleasure, his limbs twitching.

When the remnants met back with Skywarp, he lost his balance, falling over on his side. However, before he could collapse and slowly slip into recharge, Thundercracker angrily grabbed him by his arms, clenching them tightly and forcing him to sit back up. "Hey!" he barked, giving the woozy coward a shake. "I'm not finished! You can recharge when _I'm_ done!"

Skywarp instantly perked up with rejuvenated fear, nodding heavily. Thundercracker eyed his dim spark; it was clearly in need of rest, or it would collapse on its own, no telling how long Skywarp would be offline. "We'll have to go with basic stimulation then," he murmured, disappointed. "You're on some sensitive equipment. Make me feel good, and I may return the favor."

Skywarp's tired optics moved from Thundercracker's face to where, what he was sitting on. Much like many other life forms, certain parts of the body were sensitive compared to others, resulting in unique reactions when touched. Sharing a similar design quirk with the humans, not only were necks, wrists, chests and hips sensitive places to Transformers, but their groin plating as well. Skywarp wasn't sure how to go about this, however, though it was obvious.

"Frag it," Thundercracker seethed. He hated having to guide this big baby. His grip on the purple's arms tightened as he forced him to rub against him. Instantly, Skywarp could feel the friction their grinding crotches generated. "Move your hips, wiggle 'em, can you manage to do that on your own?" the blue Seeker snorted, hands on Skywarp's hips, guiding them back and forth. He could even feel the heat and tickling sensation it caused.

"I-I got it!" Skywarp yelped.

Thundercracker withdrew his hands, lounging back along the rock as Skywarp ground against him, hands pressed to his chest, quivering as usual. It felt so good, so primitive; too primitive for him, but he could let it pass this time around. "That's it, that's it," he sniggered, rocking with the motions, his spark glowing brightly.

Skywarp wibbled. He could feel his tiny spark start to consume more energy for an overload. However, without the CDC, the excess energy would be unable to travel to the waste processor. It felt so wonderful riding, grinding Thundercracker, but it hurt as Hell, his spark bulging, fattening with excess energy it could not handle for its size. A second later, Thundercracker's denta clenched together and all the energy he had accumulated in his spark broke away. It immediately pulsed through his body, causing him to jolt slightly, the filtered remains smacking Skywarp's. It was the last his spark could take, needing to overload before implosion.

The purple Seeker, fans hissing, coolant rushing in his circuit-esque veins, reached to disconnect his CDC from Thundercracker. However, Thundercracker snatched his wrist, earning a gasp from his partner. "What do you think you're doing?" the egomaniac demanded, noticing Skywarp was steady, save the slight quivering he made. "Why did you stop? Did I say I was done?"

Skywarp stared at him in shock and pain. "I n-need to overload," he stammered.

"You'll overload," Thundercracker said and twisted Skywarp's arm behind his back, causing him to wail and wings to hitch, "when _I_ say so." He eyed the whimpering Seeker's spark, noticing how it glowed near blindly. "I give it another few kliks before you're ready," he stated. Skywarp met his blazing red optics with a pitiful puppy dog look. "So, let's not waste those few precious kliks."

Thundercracker then let Skywarp's hand go before yanking him against his chest, metal clanging against metal. He forced the purple jet into a bruisingly hard kiss. It was a surprise, and not just because they were kissing. This was more of a human behavior, something Cyebrtronians rarely used. Still, it felt pretty damn good - well, as good as it could be with his spark screaming in agony.

Thundercracker clenched Skywarp's long chin in his hands, holding his twitching face still as his glossa struck out, deep into Skywarp's throat. Skywarp whimpered, optics offline as the glossa ran along his dental plates, feeling, tasting the dark caverns within, so harsh and tough, it was as if he were claiming territory. Thundercracker then gave the corner of the coward's mouth a bite, causing the latter to yelp and his glossa to expand upon silent command. Both of their tongues intertwined, and the taste of his mouth, cold and yet warm, inviting, left coolant to dribble along his chin.

With a dark smirk, Thundercracker pulled away, pressing a hand over Skywarp's optics, forcing back his head so he could lick the gray coolant from his chin now trickling down his throat. Thundercracker's wet glossa followed the trail down, along the sensitive ports the taut wires were connected to, causing more energy to build in the bloated spark and Skywarp to shiver violently. Still, the blue Seeker disregarded the poor spark and let his glossa wander along his chassis, dipping into the turbines on his chest, running along each bump, curve and indent. Skywarp heaved, his shoulders shaking, his hands flying out to grab Thundercracker's, not sure if he should push away or pull closer.

"Poor little coward," Thundercracker sighed, pulling Skywarp up along his chest, wires bunching up beneath him. The sensation of his sensitive groin running along the blue jet's leg made him whimper. "It's too bad you can't hold out a little longer," he purred before shoving Skywarp over.

Skywarp screamed and flailed his arms as he fell out on his back between Thundercracker's legs, his own spread eagle and draped over the blue clone's. A few wires popped off between each other after expanding their fullest distance, but the CDC cord remained long enough to keep them connected despite the new length of space.

"One last little tease before you can let go," Thundercracker snickered with an evil gleam in his optics.

Skywarp groaned. "What do you - ?"

Thundercracker forced open the plating on Skywarp's crotch. Skywarp's optics bugged out of their sockets. "W-Wait! N-Not there!" he shrieked, twisting back and forth. He almost managed to sit up before Thundercracker held him down by a hand on his spark, threatening to squeeze it to breaking point, his other hand tightly grabbing and holding up Skywarp's left leg by the knee. Skywarp instantly froze, whimpers escaping from his vocals as he bit into his bottom lip.

"It'll be the grand finale," Thundercracker said, lashing the corner of his mouth with his glossa. Skywarp stared at him with big frightened optics like a small, trapped animal. "Be flattered I'm even giving you this."

Thundercracker then dipped his head, letting his glossa taunt various sensitive ports and screws. Skywarp squealed, his head falling back. Thundercracker licked along a seam, the purple Seeker moaning loudly, his hips rocking. When the blue jet's glossa dipped into a small hollow port, it immediately caused Skywarp to buck, thrusting his entire groin in Thundercracker's face. The egomaniac was more amused at his new loss of inhibition than annoyed, and rewarded the weaker Seeker with a long stroke of his tongue, from right between his legs, right up to his left turbine.

Skywarp was too lost in bliss to notice the sparks of electricity dancing from his chest. His spark had finally had enough and would no longer wait. Thundercracker knew and yanked the CDC from his port, shoving it back into its proper place in Skywarp's chest. The spark, knowing the CDC had returned, quickly poured out over half of the energy it had acquired, sending it rippling violently through Skywarp's twisting, shrieking body, all until it found itself gushing from one of the waste processors below his spark

Thundercracker had moved aside just in time to avoid getting any of the gray liquid on him. He looked down at Skywarp and couldn't help but grin like some devil at the sight of him: still splayed wide open, chest and stomach drenched with coolant that had circulated the energy out of his chassis. But it was his face, glowing like his optics, sleepy yet weak, helpless and yet somewhere deep down inside, rejuvenated and relieved, that made Thundercracker the most pleased.

But then his smile disappeared and he destroyed the afterglow by shoving Skywarp off of him, disconnecting any remaining wires. Skywarp made a loud 'oomph' as he rolled a few feet before falling out on his back again. The blue jet stood, winding up circuitry before putting them back in their proper places. "Not half bad," he said, his fuselage clicking shut. He pursed his lips. "But not as good as me. Oh, well, not like that'll ever be accomplished."

Skywarp's fans began to calm as his coolant balanced his body's temperature. "Can-can I recharge n-now?" he asked hoarsely, his lip components dark from the hard kiss earlier. His optics were dimming and it wasn't so much more of a question as it was a statement.

"Do whatever you want, _peon_," Thundercracker answered, before his figure became a blurr in Skywarp's optics. As he turned to leave, he paused, quiet for a moment. Then: "You do this with me and me alone. Got it? No one else." Without another word, he took flight.

Skywarp didn't need to be told a second time. When his optics lost their dull red, the rest of his body went still and offline, falling gratefully into recharge.

* * *

IIII

* * *

Skywarp did not know how long he had been offline, but when he woke, he felt both refreshed and pained. It wasn't deep pain, really, but he was most definitely sore. His neck was stiff, his hips aching slightly, even his crotch still felt a lingering tingle. Yet most of the pain came from his chest, which felt heavy and bruised from the weight of energy his spark had carried. He supposed that would take some time to repair itself and tried not to worry about being damaged beyond repair or broken or other such frightening things that left him terrified again.

"About time."

The purple Seeker shrieked and instantly took flight; he only managed to get up a few feet high before he fell sluggishly back to the ground. Still, even when he saw it was Thundercracker standing beside him, he felt uneasy. "That insufferable twit Starscream has demanded my precious attention - yours as well. Get up and let's get going. I'm never tardy, you know."

Skywarp nodded before something struck him upside the head, causing him to fall back. Sitting up with a slurring noise, he rubbed his helm, surprised to see his companion going on ahead without him. For a moment, Skywarp wondered if Thundercracker had been watching over him, making sure he was okay...

Nah, it wasn't like him. To care for anyone else.

But when Skywarp suddenly felt desperate thirst for energon, he noticed at his feet a cube of the same substance, the very thing that had hit him in the head. He blinked, once, twice, before his cheekplates went warm. Skywarp reached over and grabbed the cube, looking over it with a little shy smile.

"Thanks, 'Cracker."

* * *

THE END

YAY.


End file.
